Cat Attack
by Sayonara7Sauce
Summary: "But Ikuto nya! I'm begging ya. Just until they're back on their paws. They haven't eaten in days nya!" Slightly AU. When strays become stays. I had to repost it, twice, b/c something became messed up.


**I get random plot bunnies. The writing isn't my best, but tell me what you think anyway :D I only got the idea for this yesterday. I have a feeling that someone might have done this before, since I came up with it easily. I'm sorry if that's the case. I don't own anything. Enjoy :)**

O~~O~~O

Cat Attack

O~~O~~O

Ikuto glanced down at his chara. "No."

"But Ikuto ~nya! They really need a place to stay!" Yoru's yellow eyes looked up at Ikuto with such hope and faith that his friend really was a nice guy after-"

"No."

"But Ikuto ~nya! I'm begging ya. Just until they're back on their paws. They haven't eaten in days ~nya!"

Ikuto turned around and gazed at his feet. Practically on his toes, two stray cats looked up at him.

The adult cat was an orange tabby, but Ikuto would never call him Garfield because he could see indications of the cat's ribcage. The fur was matted and the tabby's ear was partially missing. Ikuto could tell that the cat had to fight everyday to live.

The other was obviously a kitten. Large yellow eyes like Yoru, this cat was bad luck for whomever it crossed paths with. He meowed loudly to Ikuto.

"Would you be good cats?"

Ikuto received two meows, and Yoru held his breath, biting on his claws.

" . . . Fine." Ikuto turned around and continued heading home.

"Yes ~nya! You guys are going to love it here!" Yoru flew around his new friends as if he had just taken two doses of catnip.

O~~O~~O

In the kitchen, Ikuto grabbed three bowls and filled one with tap water from the sink and the others with, guess . . . cat food.

Back in his room, Ikuto lounged on his bed and watched the cats devour the food and thirstily lap up the water. He had a litter box from when he used to have a cat, and he found some litter for it too. Watching Ikuto get ready for bed, the orange stray leapt onto his chair, and Yoru floated to his egg.

When the lights were off, Ikuto felt something rub against his foot through the blanket. He settled back down when it started purring.

O~~O~~O

Ikuto awoke to expect the cats to be gone. _Yoru's had his fun. They can go today._

When Ikuto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he heard Yoru whispering.

"Ikuto's awake ~nya. Just let me do the talkin'."

"Yoru. I thought the cats would be out of here."

"About that, Ikuto ~nya. You see . . ."

With hearing Yoru's nervous voice, Ikuto's eyes fluttered open and he _did _see. Four cats.

O~~O~~O

"Yoru, you took advantage of me. I will not feed these cats." Ikuto pulled his clothes on, stepping around the first black cat and the new calico one. Both tried to rub against his legs.

"I'm sorry Ikuto ~nya! But this one's going to be a mama cat soon! She needs to eat for her babies ~nya." Yoru floated in front of Ikuto's face, as if by looking at the cat chara Ikuto could see reason.

"I hope she doesn't plan on giving birth on my floor."

"Of course not ~nya!"

Ikuto nodded towards the new striped cat, which was licking his paws on his pillow. "What's his excuse?"

Yoru gave a Chesire cat smile. "They're in love. They don't go anywhere without each other."

Ikuto nodded, as if that made complete sense. _That explains the pregnancy._

He grabbed the bag of dry cat food, only to pour one bowl half full. _Well. I needed to go to the store, anyway. I can do that latter. _

Glancing up and seeing the cats eye him hungrily; Ikuto decided that he would need to go now.

O~~O~~O

With four cats in his house, and with the unsettling feeling that they wont be leaving anytime soon, Ikuto bought extra dry cat food. _Yoru won't be getting __taiyaki__ for a while. Good. _With wisdom beyond his years, Ikuto also bought another litter box.

On his return home, Ikuto knew he was being followed. He _felt _it. Maybe one of Easter's goons. He wanted to turn behind him, but he didn't want to give his knowledge of discovery away. He kept his gaze straight ahead, and only when the front door was shut and locked did he look out the door's window. Nothing.

Until he looked down.

Three cats pawed at his front door. A large white Persian glared at him, a grey kitten with a white stomach meowed, and a Russian blue cat looked pointedly at . . . Yoru.

Ikuto wrenched the door open. "Yoru!"

"Ikuto ~nya!" The three cats dashed inside without his consent.

"_Yoru. What _are you doing?"

"Well ~nya. It's going to rain tonight. So-"

Ikuto slammed the door on Yoru.

O~~O~~O

Ikuto fell back on his bed. Instantly, the first black cat snuggled up against his stomach, and Ikuto absentmindedly stroked it. _I don't want this many cats. What's Yoru thinking? That the entire population of homeless cats can crash here? Not happening-_

A crash made Ikuto jump, and he looked across the room to see that the white Persian had knocked off his lamp. Next to the wreckage the pregnant calico was on red alert, as the lamp had nearly missed her. Deciding to deal with it later, Ikuto's mind wandered again. _What am I going to do about the mother-to-be? _He decided not to care about it. _Yoru can be the midwife._

O~~O~~O

In the middle of the night, ominous scratches at his bedroom window awakened Ikuto. Sitting up, he saw Yoru floating next to the window, and Ikuto knew at once what was on the other side.

"But Ikuto ~nya! It's raining! You wouldn't want to spend a night in the _rain_ ~nya!"

Ikuto let in the soaked tomcat.

O~~O~~O

The next day, determined not to be the latest little old cat lady, Ikuto made lost and found flyers. Over the week, a little girl came for her white Persian and a middle-aged couple arrived for their Russian blue. But as some were found, Yoru brought in more, of course. He was like their Moses, leading them out of the Egyptian streets and into the promised land of Ikuto's couch. Already his old sofa was torn to shreds.

He had a total of fifteen cats. He only had four litter boxes. He knew that at least eight of these cats would never find their original owners. One was actually feral, claimed Yoru. Ikuto assumed that was the one that didn't know how to use a litter box. _This is hopeless._

"Why don't we drop them off at the humane society?"

His chara's shocked expression seemed almost hysterical. "No Ikuto! That's even worse ~nya! Here they can stay or go ~nya!"

_So that's out of the question. Too bad none of them actually _leave.

O~~O~~O

Ikuto stood in front of his sofa and played a melody on his violin. All on the couch, the cats sat in feline friendship and Ikuto pretended that they were listening to him. _Wait. __That's sort of weird. Not that they're all together, but that I'm performing for them._ Ikuto was thankful for the distraction as Yoru flew up to him in a hurry.

Yoru's frazzled appearance didn't faze him. "Ikuto ~nya! She's giving birth ~nya!"

"I decided that was your issue, Yoru. I don't know anything about cat labor."

" . . . " Yoru looked uneasy, and kept glancing back to Ikuto's room.

"Yoru, you do know how cats give birth, right?"

" . . . No, I don't, Ikuto ~nya! I'm a cat chara, not a cat ~nya. So you have to help us! Come on Ikuto!"

Ikuto sighed and set his violin in his case.

_O~~O~~O_

"_Once labor begins, your cat will start to purr rhythmically and breathe heavily. Delivery can be imminent, but it is also possible that it still takes a few hours before the first __kitten__ arrives." _Ikuto turned away from the computer screen and looked down at the calico cat in the box. "Is she doing that?"

"Yeah ~nya."

Ikuto continued reading off his googled website. "_Contractions will increase. Calm her down by saying kind words. _Yoru, that's your job."

"Okay ~nya. You're such a pretty cat ~nya." Yoru petted the cat's head.

He thought about correcting his chara, then thought better of it. _Yoru's an idiot._

Counting the kittens later, Ikuto sighed. _I'm the idiot._

O~~O~~O

Three months later, Ikuto could not walk around his house without seeing several cats in a room. He had to shut them out of the bathroom when he needed it.

The kittens were a good size now, all six of them. Indeed they looked like the striped male.

One day, relaxing on his bed – more accurately sharing it - he sat up. Smirking, he called over Yoru.

"Get the catnip. We're visiting Amu."

O~~O~~O

After the long day of school and X eggs, Amu shuffled her feet up the stairs. All she wanted was a nice warm shower and then go to sleep. Upon opening her door, however, her heart skipped a beat as something furry flashed out of her room.

_What was _that_! _Peering in, she screamed. All she saw were cats.

Cats on her bed, cats under her bed, cats purring on her desk. Two cats sat on her chair. There were cats by her window, more in her closet. On her dresser, and one in an open drawer, sleeping in her shirts. There was a collective furry mass of them on her floor.

On her balcony door was a taped note. Carefully stepping in between the tails and heads, she pulled it off. Reading it, she yelled in frustration and crumpled the note.

_Take care of them for me, okay? There are only twenty-seven. I need a vacation. Oh, and I put a litter box in your bathroom. Since you've managed to keep me a secret, I'm sure you can manage this. ~ Ikuto _

_P.S. One is feral. It won't use the litter box._

O~~O~~O

**I've been working on my chapter story too. It has Ikuto in the next chapter, and I wanted to practice his character (that's what I keep telling myself). The website I googled was so that belongs to them. Reviews are purrfect. . .**


End file.
